


The Christmas Season

by Debi_C



Series: Revolting Developments [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Kid Fic, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured they needed Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Season

I look around the living room  
And take in the Christmas scene.  
The tree is up, the lights are on  
And Rudolph is on the TV screen.

Who would have guessed a year ago  
About what has transpired.  
I'm surprisingly a father again  
And suddenly inspired.

The boy that's sitting on the floor  
Is no blood of mine;  
But his place is with me here  
And the joy he brings sublime.

We both have gotten second chances  
To regain what we missed most.  
I have the joy of raising Danny.  
He, the childhood that he lost.

Carter's in the kitchen,  
Fraiser's in there too,  
Cassie is baking cookies  
And we're waiting for some to cool.

Teal'c is lying on the couch  
Trying hard not to snore.  
Whoa, there goes hurricane Cassie  
Heading for the store.

Danny watches as she goes,  
But he'd rather stay right here  
Where we're all warm and satisfied  
And he's fascinated with the deer.

We watch as the toys go marching by  
Until the food is done.  
If nothing else can be said this year  
Christmas will definitely be fun.

The presents are up under the tree  
The wassal bowl is steaming.  
Danny had explained it all,  
The history and the meaning.

My archaeologist is not gone, nor lost  
He's sitting at my feet,  
Experiencing the season's real meaning  
And I find it kinda sweet

Teaching him the joy of the holiday  
The way it should be felt.  
He didn't have it the last time around  
Frankly his first time smelt.

But now surrounded by his family of friends  
He can laugh and sing and cry.  
He can experience the range of emotions  
He can fall and he can fly.

Because he knows he's safe with us  
We'll never let him down;  
One old Colonel, One blonde Major,  
And a Jaffa big and brown

I reach and touch the tousled hair  
He leans back into my hand.  
I love this boy that fate gave me  
And I'll protect him `til the bitter end.


End file.
